


anger management

by thunderylee



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance, Violence, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ryu comes back from Canada and tries to “save” Hayato.





	anger management

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Hayato kicked the trash can hard enough for it to roll across the alley and smash into the wall, sending about seven cats scurrying for cover. “Who the fuck does he think he is?”

“Calm down, Yabuki,” Tsucchi said for the tenth time that morning, nonchalantly filing his nails. “He didn’t fly all the way back from Canada to have you yell at him.”

“He was supposed to be here an _hour_ ago,” Hayato fretted, leaning against the wall and sighing into his arm. “I have shit to do.”

“No you don’t,” spoke up Take from his safe place behind Tsucchi. “You’d just be hanging out with us anyway.”

“I could have worked today,” Hayato mumbled. “I could have been making money.”

“You could have gone to college,” Take said, then immediately covered his mouth.

Hayato fumed, but Tsucchi just stuck his arm out and pushed the palm of his hand into Hayato’s chest as he smoked thoughtfully with the other. “Stop being so goddamn dramatic. You act like your lover left you or something.”

Take giggled, which made Hayato want to punch him even more. “Maybe that’s what this is about.”

Ryu chose that moment to turn the corner. “Hey, guys.”

“Where the fuck have you been?” Hayato screamed. “You’re an hour late.”

Ryu just smiled, such a foreign expression on that face, like a year overseas had desensitized him against being yelled at in Japanese. “My plane was late.”

The way he stood there, so nonchalant with his hands in his pockets, his crisp Canadian clothes hanging from the body that was no longer rail-thin and abused, pissed Hayato off to no extent. “You’ve changed.”

Ryu frowned for a moment, then shrugged. “We all have to grow up sometime.”

Hayato lost his footing like he’d been pushed, although he mostly felt deflated. This wasn’t Ryu. He didn’t know this imposter, this clean person with the unblemished face and short hair. This wasn’t the Ryu who would back him up in a fight, who wouldn’t back down if a fight showed itself to him. This Ryu got up bright and early in the morning, probably sat down to a nice breakfast and a cup of coffee while reading the paper before going to class.

This Ryu didn’t know what it was like to go from part-time job to part-time job while his father yelled at him because he’d suddenly decided that Hayato needs to start paying rent. He didn’t know what it was like to have high school grudges continue to be held to the point where there was certain areas of town where Hayato couldn’t go. There was only a couple years left before he started getting arrested for aggravated assault, but in the meantime it seemed like he got into more fights than he did in high school.

“You don’t know the first thing about growing up,” Hayato finally spat, taking a step forward. “Don’t talk to _me_ about growing up when your daddy pays for you to go to a fancy foreign college while I have to work to have a place to sleep. If growing up means being a high-class pussy, _fuck_ it.”

With that, he spun on his heel and walked away before he could taint Ryu’s perfect face with his fist. He heard Take whistle and Tsucchi sigh, and Hayato wondered why he still hung out with those assholes anyway. And Ryu – fucking Odagiri. Hayato should have known better than to think that a year away from the violence and bullshit wouldn’t change him.

He kicked another can, but this one was full and kind of hurt a lot. He swore, more colorful than before, and hopped around until he found himself face-to-face with a very unimpressed Ryu.

“What the fuck do you want,” Hayato snapped.

Ryu smiled at him again, one of those condescending smiles that made Hayato’s blood boil until a fist hit his jaw and he saw stars. “Is this what you want?” Ryu’s voice said softly, grabbing Hayato by the shoulder only to shove him away. “Do you want me to prove that I can still fight?”

“You hit like a girl,” Hayato mumbled, spitting out something he didn’t want to think about and lunging himself at Ryu. It felt good to hit him, to tarnish that skin with his knuckles and remind him where he came from as they rolled around on the dirty alley ground.

“You hit like a fag,” Ryu shot back, pinning Hayato to the floor with strength he hadn’t had before. “I’ve been studying boxing in Canada.”

“And you call me the fag,” Hayato replied, sucking in some much needed air while he didn’t have to dodge any punches. “At least I don’t bump gloves with a bunch of pansies in shorts.”

“You could learn a thing or two from boxing,” Ryu said evenly, raising Hayato’s wrists over his head when he started to struggle. “Patience, for one.”

“Fuck patience,” Hayato replied. “You were gone for a fucking year, Odagiri.”

“Tolerance,” Ryu went on, like Hayato hadn’t said anything. “Self-control.”

Hayato screamed in frustration when he couldn’t move his hands, only flap his elbows angrily as Ryu continued to give him some kind of sissy pep talk. “I don’t give a shit about any of that.”

His wrists were abruptly freed, but by the time he realized it he’d already received another blow to the face. “I refuse to let you walk away from me again,” Ryu said in a quiet, deep voice. “I didn’t fly back here to see my parents, you know.”

“You’re just going to leave again,” Hayato muttered.

“That’s what this is about,” Ryu said in that goddamn patronizing voice. “You and your abandonment issues. I thought about you in my psychology class this term. They say that men who grow up without a mother have problems trusting people and will lash out at the ones they love to keep them from getting too close.”

Hayato seethed. “I am not a fucking statistic, Odagiri.”

“No, you’re not,” Ryu agreed, hopping to his feet and dusting off his pants. “You’re the only one I’d even think about saving.”

“Saving?” Hayato repeated. “Are you going to be my knight in shining armor and whisk me away from the big, nasty city on your white horse?”

Ryu laughed. “I don’t have a horse, but the armor can be arranged.”

Hayato leaned up on his elbows “What the fuck are you going on about? I’m no damsel in distress and I certainly don’t need you of all people ‘saving’ me.”

Ryu turned to stare at the graffiti on the wall. “Then why haven’t you forgotten about me yet?”

Hayato’s breath rang loud in his ears, the crisp breeze making its way into the alley and giving him a chill. At least that’s what he’ll say caused it. It certainly wasn’t the thought of being taken away from this miserable excuse of a life and being with Ryu forever, becoming someone who can walk out of his house without looking both ways and constantly checking over his shoulder the whole time.

“My father doesn’t like you,” Ryu said, halting Hayato’s thoughts and making him snort at the obvious. “But he accepts that I do and has agreed to turn a blind side on you coming to Canada with me.”

There, he actually said it. Hayato didn’t think he’d ask it straight out, because what this was was fucking charity and Hayato should pound him into the ground for it. He still might. Why would he want to live like that anyway? The thrill of not knowing who will be lurking around the corner waiting to fight him was what got him out of bed every morning. Or late afternoon, whenever.

“You want to hit me, don’t you?” Ryu asked knowingly.

“I really, really do,” Hayato said. “But I think I’ll just walk away from you this time.”

For the second time, he turned around and headed the other way, it didn’t matter where as long as it was _away_. He wasn’t really watching where he was going and realized a little too late that he had wandered into one of the parts of town that practically had his face plastered on a Wanted sign.

He felt someone walking right behind him and sped up. Then there were two more shadows, then five, and as soon as he saw a wall of people in front of him he thought it best to just stop walking and wait for his beating.

“Yabuki,” a rough voice said teasingly. “I thought we told you not to come over to our side of town?”

“I wasn’t paying attention,” Hayato grumbled. “Don’t be a dick, just let me pass through.”

“A dick?” the guy repeated. “Did you hear that? He just called me a dick.”

Hayato wished he could say he’d forgotten what it was like to be kicked in the side and taken down by ten guys, but it had only been a week or so since the last time. He fought back the best he could, but he was outnumbered and was about to black out when he heard his name screeched by a voice that he will never get out of his head.

“No, Ryu, go,” he mumbled, but he doubted he’d be heard.

As he started to slip out of consciousness, all he heard was a bunch of fighting noises, but nobody was kicking him anymore.

.

When he woke up, he was in a bed he didn’t recognize wearing clothes he didn’t own. It hurt to move, and upon further inspection he discovered a series of bandages on his face. He didn’t want to see what he looked like right now; if he were being honest with himself, all he wanted to know was if Ryu was okay. Last he knew, he was taking on ten guys by himself because Hayato couldn’t watch where he was going.

He seemed perfectly fine when he stepped into the room with a tray of steaming food. It looked foreign and Hayato was too out of it to think before he spoke. “Are we in Canada?”

Ryu laughed, sporting a couple nice bruises but otherwise unscarred. “Not yet,” he answered. “Did you decide to come with me after all?”

“No,” Hayato mumbled. “I wasn’t thinking. What happened after I passed out?”

“The police showed up.” Ryu smirked. “We got lucky. I’m a little rusty at fighting dirty and there were considerably more of them than me. I got a couple pretty good before damn near every cop on the force showed up. Someone must have tipped off my old man that I was with you.”

Hayato looked over to see Ryu snickering. “I’m glad you think this is funny.”

“Hayato,” Ryu said slowly. “You don’t have to live like this.”

“I don’t have to live like you either.”

Ryu blinked. “No, you don’t. You can live like you, _with_ me.”

“That makes no sense.”

Ryu rolled his eyes.

“I don’t need you to take care of me,” Hayato said firmly, sitting up and flinging off the covers. “I don’t need your protection or your money.”

“You are so fucking proud,” Ryu remarked.

“Damn right I am.” Hayato found his belongings set perfectly on the nightstand and swiped them. “ _Maido ari_ , like always,” he said sarcastically, sweeping his arms in a grand gesture before letting himself out.

“Ryu-chan is leaving tomorrow,” Take announced, ducking when Tsucchi tried to smack him and focusing his attention on Hayato. “Aren’t you going to see him before he goes?”

“Fuck Odagiri Ryu,” was Hayato’s response as he popped open a cold one. “He’s not the same guy we used to know.”

“I don’t know about that,” Tsucchi spoke up. “The Odagiri Ryu I knew always put his friends first, particularly you.”

“I won’t miss you, you know, if you go,” Take offered. “You’ve turned into such a dick that I’d rather you be Ryu’s problem than ours.”

“Here, here,” Tsucchi agreed, clinking glasses with Take.

“You guys are just saying that so I’ll go,” Hayato mumbled.

“We’re so transparent,” Take said with a sigh.

“If he wanted me to go so bad,” Hayato thought out loud, “why didn’t he take me with him in the first place?”

“You wouldn’t have gone then either, you stubborn ass.”

Three heads swiveled to see Ryu standing in the doorway, smoking a cigarette and looking rather amused that the three of them were surprised to see him. “What, am I not allowed in public places anymore?”

He walked straight over to Hayato and snatched the beer out of his hand. “Don’t be stupid, you’re not of age.”

Hayato got to his feet and grabbed Ryu by the collar, hoisting him up against the nearest wall. “Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?”

“You keep asking me who the fuck I am,” Ryu said, a little too calmly for someone whose feet were dangling on the floor. “You know who I am, Hayato. I’m Odagiri Ryu, your best friend who for whatever reason is hell bent on trying to save you.”

“There you go again with the ‘saving’ shit.” Hayato laughed, dropping Ryu without warning and turning around to address the rest of the bar. “You can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved, Ryu-chan!”

The other patrons looked up in disinterest before returning to their games. Hayato spun around, perching on the end of the pool table and taking much pride in Ryu’s annoyed face. “Why on _earth_ would I want to be ‘saved’ by you?”

“Ooh, ooh! I know!” Take hissed, bouncing on his stool with his hand in his air until Tsucchi calmly put it down.

“Take,” Hayato called.

“Because you love him!” Take chirped.

Ryu and Tsucchi burst out into laughter, but Hayato stood up so fast that he almost upset the table and descended upon Take like he’d done something unforgivable.

Tsucchi’s hand shot out again to stop Hayato, and he cocked his head with the silent message of ‘do it and I’ll fuck you up’. Hayato nodded and stepped back, kicking one shoe with the other for something to do while his anger boiled with no outlet. At least, not until Ryu opened his mouth.

“Think about it, Hayato. What bothers you more, what Take said or that he might be right?”

If Ryu didn’t think Hayato was going to pound him for that, he’d gotten really stupid in Canada. But instead of being punched through the wall, which had already had to been boarded up twice because of similar circumstances, Ryu caught his arm in the air and flipped him around, pinning his hands behind his back and bumping him in the shins to knock him to his knees.

“Ha-ya-to,” he said breathlessly, struggling to keep Hayato restrained and speak coherently at the same time. “If I didn’t feel the same way, why do you think I would go through all of this trouble for you?”

“I’m not a fag,” Hayato growled.

“Neither am I,” Ryu replied.

“Me neither!” Take joined in, accepting his halfhearted smack from Tsucchi.

Ryu let Hayato go, abruptly with absolutely no remorse to how Hayato banged his forehead on the underside of the pool table. “Fuck!” Hayato roared.

“We’re going,” Ryu said decidedly, grabbing Hayato by the arm and dragging him out of the pool hall.

Take waved happily and Tsucchi saluted.

Hayato allowed himself to be escorted around the corner into the deserted back alley. He braced himself for another punch, but when he felt Ryu’s lips on his instead, he froze. While his anger intensified, his body didn’t seem to be resisting at all.

Ryu was wary as he pulled away, licking his lips before meeting Hayato’s eyes. “You’re not going to hit me?”

“I want to,” Hayato said, his hands shaking from the overwhelming emotion surging through him. “Why did you do that?”

“To prove a point,” Ryu replied.

“I’m not a fag,” Hayato said again.

“I’m not asking you to be one,” Ryu said simply.

Hayato sighed. “Then what are you asking me to be?”

“Yabuki Hayato,” Ryu answered.

“I already am!” Hayato shouted.

“Not like this, you’re not!” Ryu yelled back. “Yabuki Hayato would never lump me in with the group of people whom he’s so adamantly against!” He grabbed Hayato by the collar and stared into his eyes. “You accused me of changing, Hayato, but maybe you’re the one who changed.”

“I haven’t -”

“Yabuki Hayato says what he feels. Yabuki Hayato doesn’t hide from himself, from _me_. Yabuki Hayato doesn’t care about labels or what anybody thinks of him. Yabuki Hayato -”

What else Yabuki Hayato supposedly does, Hayato didn’t give Ryu a chance to say. Ryu was still small enough to bounce off of the wall when Hayato shoves him across the alley, but he didn’t bounce very far because Hayato’s there, in front of him, punching the wall instead of Ryu’s face.

Hayato cringed because it fucking _hurt_ , but then his knuckles were enclosed in softness and he opened his eyes to see Ryu’s lips pressed to them. He stared in disbelief as Ryu’s tongue flicked between them, lapping up the tiny trickle of blood in a way that had Hayato’s insides twist.

“That’s it,” Ryu said quietly, carefully, lowering Hayato’s hand from his mouth and reaching up for Hayato’s jaw. “Put your head down please.”

Hayato was too dumbfounded to argue, following Ryu’s request and letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding when he felt Ryu’s lips on his forehead. He must have had a noticeable bruise from running into the pool table because Ryu was right in the middle of it, kissing softly before flicking it with his tongue. It was so sudden that Hayato couldn’t stop the moan escaping from his lungs, his body leaning towards Ryu like they were magnets.

“I don’t pity you,” Ryu whispered, letting Hayato fall into his arms and gently embracing him. “I just love you.”

The words made Hayato see red and jump back, ignoring the pained look on Ryu’s face as he reached his arm back to throw a punch. Ryu ducked like a natural and caught Hayato’s fist before it hit the wall again, knocking them both to the ground where they rolled around, each trying to pin the other down.

Finally Hayato got him, red-faced and breathless, pinning his wrists to the ground and straddling his waist, looking down into Ryu’s warm eyes full of promise and safety. The next thing he knew he was kissing him, swallowing his grateful sigh as he kissed back and left everything else unsaid.

Ryu escaped from Hayato’s hold and rolled them over, settling on top of him as he crashed their mouths together and started tugging at his shirt. So much for love, Hayato thought. The back alley of a pool hall wasn’t very romantic, regardless of feelings, but the way Ryu was going, it would have to do. He’d be damned if he was going to let Ryu top, though.

He lifted his legs to lock around Ryu’s waist and rolled them back over, kissing him even harder and more possessively as he fumbled with the fastenings on Ryu’s pants and found him as hard as a rock. It made Hayato growl, to feel it in his hand along with Ryu’s appreciative noises from beneath him, his arms wrapping around him to hold him close and make no effort to turn them back over.

“Hayato,” Ryu whispered.

“Don’t talk,” Hayato replied, pulling away long enough to lick his lips. “Don’t fucking talk.”

In response, Ryu leaned up to lick Hayato’s lips as well, sucking his tongue in his mouth and smiling when Hayato gasped. Then he was on his back again, with Ryu moving against him and nibbling on his lip and Hayato’s mind was too far gone to protest, too worked up to resist.

Then Ryu slammed him against the ground and glared down at him, smirking at the surprised look in his eyes. “Now you shut the fuck up and listen to me. I’ve spent years saving your ass, putting up with your shit, defending you to everyone who thinks you’ll never amount to anything. You’re proving them right and I won’t stand for it. Do you understand me?”

Hayato’s eyes widened as his heart felt like it was about to explode. “Ryu, it really is you.”

“Who the fuck else would it be?” Ryu spat. “God, you piss me off. Stop being all high and fucking mighty for five goddamn minutes and let someone else make you happy.”

Before Hayato could speak, Ryu captured his lips again, kissing him a lot more fiercely than before and it was making Hayato’s head spin. Ryu was thrusting against him with intent, like he wanted to fuck him, and Hayato was surprised to discover that he was warming up to the idea. Ryu, like this – _his_ Ryu, not some stuffy college prep bitch – with that Ryu, it would be okay.

That didn’t mean he was going to give it up easily, though. When Ryu reached for Hayato’s belt buckle, Hayato pushed him away on purpose, only to have his wrists pinned above his head while Ryu looked into his eyes, glancing from one to the other before nodding to himself and pulling them both to their feet.

Hayato hadn’t particularly missed the wall, but he became up close and personal with it as Ryu shoved him from the back and slid up behind him, wrapping his arms around Hayato’s waist and going down. Hayato struggled as much as he could manage with someone’s hand on his cock, which wasn’t very much and was in absolutely no way convincing. Hayato’s pants dropped to his knees and Ryu was leaning him over, spreading him, prepping him, and fuck Hayato was so mad he couldn’t see straight. He had half a mind to yank Ryu by his hair and curb him, but then Ryu hit something inside him that felt really good and all of his focus was concentrated on making that happen again.

“Liked that, did you?” Ryu hissed in his ear, one hand sliding up and down his erection while the other was inside him. “It feels even better if it comes from my cock.”

Hayato shuddered from the words alone, which Ryu clearly felt and chuckled as he stretched him purposefully. “I’m the only one who gets to do this, right?”

“Like I’d let anyone else even _near_ there,” Hayato replied.

That seemed to be good enough for Ryu and he slowly pushed inside, settling his hands on Hayato’s hips to hold him steady. Hayato winced, but Ryu was whispering things like “relax” and “okay” and Hayato found that once he opened up to Ryu, it felt kind of good. Ryu’s panting in his ear was helping considerably, along with the way Ryu felt thick inside him and the way Ryu clutched onto his hips and grunted into his shoulder. Despite being on top, Ryu was showing his vulnerable side right now, which Hayato picked up on and felt that maybe he could give in a little too.

He started to push back, bracing himself with his hands on the wall, and nearly screamed when that spot was pounded into. It was just like Ryu said, and Hayato couldn’t help meeting Ryu thrust for thrust in hopes that it would happen again.

Ryu was making little noises now, deep groans that vibrated through Hayato’s body and made him even more aroused. His hand returned to Hayato’s cock and flew up and down, making Hayato let out some moans of his own before he shuddered and tensed, tightening so hard that he could feel every inch of Ryu sliding in and out of him.

“Hayato,” Ryu breathed, thrusting a few more times before falling still. He remained standing, albeit swaying a bit, his arms wrapped around Hayato from behind as he gently pulled out and returned both of their clothes to normal. “Fuck, Hayato, you really have changed.”

“Huh?” Hayato asked breathlessly, leaning more against Ryu than the wall for support.

Ryu chuckled. “The Yabuki Hayato I knew would never let me top him.”

He darted away before Hayato could process the words and give chase, feeling like a kid again with the way he was running after Ryu. Ryu led him back through the pool hall, down a couple streets, and through a little street festival, laughing the whole way. They finally reached the waterside hill they used to frequent in high school and collapsed, staring up at the sky with their hands barely intertwined, and that’s when Hayato decided that he would chase Ryu wherever he went.

Even Canada.


End file.
